Do You Trust Me?
by KagamineMayuLover
Summary: Oliver and Len have been dating for 3 years. Len gets made fun of at school for being gay and Oliver wants to help but Len refuses which frustrates Oliver since he's an overprotective boyfriend. What will happen when their relationship takes a turn for the worst and leads Oliver to question his future with Len? SEME Oliver x UKE Len x)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is like my third story XD haha. I've just been thinking 'Well what if Oliver was the dominant one and stuff?' And so this was born! Now I keep forgetting to say this but I don't own vocaloid. And there is swearing(an excessive amount to be exact)and guy x guy. So don't freaking read it if you don't like it! D: Thank you :)**

Oliver POV

Have you ever had something and just loved the taste of it? Like the kind of love that you can never get enough of it? That's how I feel about my boyfriend Len. I just love the way that he tastes...kissing wise that is. I wouldn't go farther than that because I respect Len and his desires to wait. Although I wouldnt mind actually doing that kind of stuff with him. Len and I have been friends since we were little kids. Our fathers work together so we would see each other often. Though Len never spent time with me at school since I'm that kid that beats anyone up and he's that little nerd kid who loves studying and work. He's weird like that but its ok. I started getting feelings for Len when we were in middle school. I didn't want to tell him since I didn't want to ruin our friendship. But then I realized that he would never hate me. So I confessed to him in our freshmen year of high school.

_"Len! Get your rear end to my house right now!"_

_For some reason I felt like my love for Len was getting to much for me to handle and I just had to tell him. I could hear Lens tired voice over the phone. He sounds cute when he's sleepy._

_"But Oliverrrrr! Its 3 a.m!"_

_"I don't care! Come over right now!"_

_"Ugh geez. Fine. Be there in 5."_

_Len and I live a cross the street from each other, but knowing Len, he's probably getting himself fixed up. Cuz he just has to look nice when we hang out together. According to him. Len called me and let me know that he was here so I opened my window and let him in._

_"Man Oliver I'm glad your room is downstairs. I wouldn't have came if you were upstairs."_

_He took off his scarf, gently folded it, and carefully put it on my desk. He then took his shoes off and plopped himself on my bed while sitting in that criss cross applesauce kind of fashion. I never really understood why we had to do that in elementary school._

_"So Oliver. What's so important that you had to wake me up from my beauty sleep"_

_I closed my window and faced Len with a feigned hurt expression._

_"Why Len. Isn't hanging out with your best friend important?"_

_He knew that I was pretending so he chuckled._

_"Of course it is. But you would do this everyday if that were the reason. So what's up?"_

_I started to pace around my room. Not really sure if I wanted to confess to Len anymore. What if he accepts my feelings? But what if he gets disgusted? What if he never talks to me again? What if he changes schools cuz of me? I started getting really worried when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly spun around to see Len trying to calm me down with a smile._

_"Woah there Oliver. Calm down. Whatever it is, you can tell me. You know that I could never hate you."_

_He could never hate me...I looked into Lens eyes. He was telling the truth. So maybe I could tell him._

_"Well um. You see Len...how do I put this?...ugh fuck it."_

_I cupped Lens face in my hands and kissed him roughly. I shut my eyes so I wouldn't see Lens reaction. I just wanted to savor this moment. But it was my turn to be surprised when I felt Len kissing me back. I pulled back from the kiss and avoided eye contact with him._

_"So uhhh yeah...I kinda well...no. I like you Len. A lot actually..."_

_It was still hard for me to face him. I don't know why I was so cares. I never cared about what Len thought of me. Maybe I was scared? But my anxiety went away as I felt Len grab my shirt and pull me into a kiss. I held onto for dear life and he just rested his hands on my chest. We kissed for a good minute or two and we both pulled away,i still had Len in my embrace becauae i didnt want to let him go. Len looked at me and you could just see the happiness in his eyes._

_"I really like you too Oliver! I never wanted to tell you since I was afraid that you would be disgusted with me..."_

_I Nuzzled my head into his neck so he couldn't see my blushing face._

_"Len...I could never hate you...hating you is like hating my hat. And we both know how much I love my hat."_

_Len couldn't help but laugh at my stupid metaphor._

_"So I have competition with your hat huh?"_

_I laughed with him and looked at him. He really was beautiful. I reached up and caressed his cheek with my thumb. I loved the feeling of his smooth skin. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling while it lasted._

_"Hey Len."_

_"Hmmm?"_

_He lazily opened his eyes. I guess he's still a bit sleepy._

_"Would you want to like go out with me?"_

_"You mean like be your boyfriend?"_

_I blushed at the thought. Len being my boyfriend..._

_"Umm...ye-yeah..."_

_Len just smiles even wider and hugged me tightly._

_"Of course i'd like to go out with you Oliver!"_

_As soon as Len let go of me, I gave him a quick peck on the lips._

_"Ok. But it'll be our little secret ok? You know how homophobic our school is and stuff..."_

_Len got sad by my statement. I quickly added to my statement._

_"But we could tell our parents. I don't think that they'd mind. That way we can always hang out. Like just the two of us and no annoying parents."_

_Lens face quickly lit up again._

_"Ok Oliver!"_

_I let go of him and pet his head._

_"Now off to bed Len."_

_Len whined in protest._

_"Why can't I stay here with yooooouuu?"_

_"Cuz you'll freak out your mother in the morning if you're not home."_

_Len started to protest more but I didn't give in. Finally, Len was the one who gave up. As he was starting to leave, I gave him a quick kiss._

_"Goodnight Len. See you in the morning."_

_He poked my cheek in reply._

_"Nighty night night Oliver. Sleep well. By the way. You can keep the scarf. Think of it as a present."_

i lightly chuckled at the memory. Right now I was chilling on my desk. Carefully watching over Len who was asleep on my bed. Our parents were ok with our relationship. They just stressed the fact that we can't do it when they're home. Which made Len get all defensive and say that he'd never do such a thing so early. I thought he was kidding but he really wasnt. We're seniors in high school now. Its been about three years since I confessed to Len. I'm glad our relationship has lasted. Though I feel bad for Len. People at school tease him for being gay. I don't know how people found out but it just kind of spread in our junior year. I offered to kick their asses but Len said no. I just have to sit there and watch them torment my boyfriend. Makes me very furious. Plus Len insists that I don't hang out with him at school. I don't know why. But I listen to him anyways. I look over my shoulder to see Len waking up. He muffles a good morning while trying to adjust his eyes to the light. I walk over to him and give him a quick kiss.

"Good Morning love."

He adjusts my hat and smiles at me.

"Why hello there Oliver. Fancy meeting you here."

"Well it is MY room."

Len just laughs at me.

"Well Len. I left your uniform on my desk. Feel free to change whenever. I'll leave the room to let you have your privacy."

As I was getting up to leave, Len tugs on my coat. I turn around to see Len thinking excessively about something.

"Yes Len?"

"Well umm. Oliver you can umm stay if you want…i don't mind.."

I just chuckled and pet his head.

"Alrighty then."

Len then went to my desk and started to take off his shirt. I started to blush because Len just looked really good without a shirt on. I was resisting the urge to do something sexual to him. Looking away was just not an option to my eyes. Right when Len was starting to take off his pants, I hugged him from behind.

"Ehh?! Wh-what are you doing Oliver?!"

I instinctively nibbled on his ear.

"Just giving you your daily dose of love."

I then started to kiss his neck which made Len even more embarrassed.

"Well at least let me put on my shirt first!"

"Mmmm...I don't think so."

I quickly pushed Len on my chair and climbed on top of him before he could process what just happened. I hungrily kissed Len and he eagerly kissed me back. I put my arms around his neck and adjusted myself while he loving stroked my back. I knew how shy Len was about letting me French him so I lightly pulled his hair and sneaked my tounge in his mouth when he yelped. I loved to taste Len so much. He just always tasted like bananas. Even when he hasn't eaten any. Its strange, but tastes really good. I seemed to be controlling our little make out sessions whenever we had them. But that was ok. As long as Len took pleasure in it then I don't mind. I wanted to try something out so I asked Len to stick out his tounge. He thought it was weird, but he did so anyways. I then started to suck on his tounge since I heard that it feels good. It must have had an effect on Len because he dug his nails in my back. I'm a kind of masochist so this really didn't bother me. It actually felt great. After I stopped, he willingly decided that he wanted to taste me which is odd since he never does it. But I let him since I always wanted him to. He searched every part of my mouth and it just felt great. I've never been so aroused by one of our make out sessions but he made it worse by grinding his hips against mine. Oh my goodness. We've never done this before. It felt great. I couldn't help but moan a bit.

"Ahhh L-Len...feels so g-good..."

I felt Len smirk in the kiss and that's when I decided that I was going to make him beg for more. I quickly began to rapidly grind my hips against his while sucking on his beautiful porcelain skin. Len must have caught on because he shakily placed his hand on my lap and proceeded to just rub my manhood. But he didn't bother to take off me pants or anything. It really is frustrating me. I for sure left Len a love mark and I gently licked his collar bone several times just to get him worked up. Neither one of us were winning. We were both moaning each others names really loudly. Although i think i was losing. Maybe its cuz we were both grinding our hips together,and Len was basically groping me. I was doing the same to him, but he was moaning right in my ear. It made me more turned on that im making Len produce such wonderful sounds. As I started to unzip Lens pants, I heard my dad yell.

"Boys! What did I tell you about having sex when I'm home!"

Len and I both blushed and I quickly got off him.

"Umm.…so i'll see you after you're done changing..."

"Ye-yeah..."

I quickly left the room and went to the bathroom to take care of myself. When I came back, Len was done changing and everything.

"So Oliver! I'll see you after school then!"

"Len. Are you sure that you don't want me to hang out with you at school."

He hesitated but replied with a no. And with that, he ran off. I sighed and grabbed my backpack. I'll just go to school by myself...

I got to school pretty early so I just went to my first period and decided to take a nap before the bell rang. Although I woke up to the sound of someone being awfully loud. I looked up to see Akaito picking on Len. Ok not picking on. More like yelling and calling him names. And the whole class was just watching. Not even daring to do anything. Len noticed that I was going to get up but he gave me a reassuring smile. I just sat down and gripped onto the desk. That mother fucking bastard is picking on MY Len.

**Hey guys! So umm...…yeah XD that was like super hard to write. I don't normally write stuff like this, but I don't see much of Oliver being like dominant. Like ever. So here we go :) I felt so awkward while typing this XD no lie. Haha. So should I continue it? Yes? No? Maybe...I wonder what's gonna happen next x) knowing Oliver. Stuff is gonna go down. Ahhh. Writing this drained me from my ideas x.x I probably won't update my other two stories until I get ideas(which might be later today. But I don't know if I can use this tonight. So If u actually do read my other stories, I'm sorry but please bear with me. Haha)**


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver POV

I was watching that bastard pick on my Len. MY Len! It was getting on my last nerve. I can't see my poor Len suffer. It really does suck. I feel so bad about letting that happen to him. But I wasnt gonna have it. This was the last straw. Right when Akaito was going to punch Len, I stood up.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Akaito?!"

Everyone turned to stare at me. Fear written all over their face. They know how violent I could get. Its why no one fucks with me. Even Akaito looked a bit scared but shrugged it off.

"What do you think Oliver? I'm gonna teach this gay fag a lesson. You can't have people like him invading our school."

My patience was wearing and people could notice. Especially Len. He was giving me this pleading look to stop but I wouldn't. No one picks on Len and gets away with it anymore.

"So what if Len is into guys?! Who actually gives a fuck?! Its not like he's molesting you or anything!"

"Oliver why don't you fuck off. This is none of your business."

Everyone gasped. They all knew that shit was going to go down. I marched over to Akaito and grabbed his shirt and leveled him to me.

"Listen to me bitch cuz I'm only going to say this once. Len is my god damn boyfriend! So it is my fucking concern! If you fuck with him, then I'll kick your fucking ass! You got it?!"

The entire room went silent and stared wide eyed at Len or at me. They could not piece together how we are actually a couple. Even Akaito was confused.

"You and Len? Pfff. Not even."

I huffed and let go of the idiot. Then I marched over to Len and kissed him. In front of everyone so they'd know that Len was mine. Len always gives into my kissed and he gripped onto my coat. I don't know if its cuz he wanted a kiss, or if he was just scared. Maybe it was both. It doesn't matter.I pulled back and looked at our class.

"Now you guys know. Len and I are dating. So if you got a problem with it, talk to me about it. But if I hear about any of you assholes are picking on Len, I will beat the shit out of you."

I could feel Len tugging at my coat.

"Oliver don't be so cruel to them. Its not their fault that I'm an easy target."

That broke my heart. And I needed to be alone with Len to have a mature talk with him.

"Len don't say that. These guys are just jerks. They don't know what they're doing. So please ignore them."

I could sense peoples confusion because I was using such a soft voice to talk to Len. When usually its loud and just plain evil. Haha. That's funny. I pet his soft hair and grabbed his hand.

"Listen. I need to talk to you. So we're ditching today okay?"

And with that, I ran out of the classroom with Len. Leaving behind so many confused people. I'm glad that I got to tell people about my relationship with Len. I just wonder if this'll make his life worse or not. And I really don't want that. As I was running out of the building, I couldn't help but wonder why Len never let me step in to help him...

**Heyy guys! I know its late and all! I'm not dead or abandoned this! I'm just super busy! And have been! Well I still am. So maybe my next update on either of my stories will be on Thursday or Friday. I don't know :o btw. I think it's funny how I give Oliver a screw off personality with others, and he's just this sweet little stuffed animal with Len x) bipolar child. Or overprotective? Dun dun dun duuuuuunnnnnnn! Hahaha. Hope you enjoyed this. Would have been longer but I have important h.w to do that's due tomorrow! D: bye bye! And if I don't update on Friday, then Happy Single Awareness Day! :D or Valentines Day as you people in relationships call it . lol. I'm in one and I prefer to be alone on that day cuz I find it a useless holiday. Haha. Cheap girlfriend I guess? x)**


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver POV

I dragged Len all the way to my house. This is the safest place to talk right? Besides. My parents are at work so they can bug me about school later. Len finally stopped protesting when I let go of him. Which earned me a slap from Len.

"What the hell Oliver?! Why did you do that?!"

"Do what? Help you from that ass?! Protect you from bullies?! Why are you mad at me?! I only do it cuz I care about you Len!"

"I don't need your help Oliver. I can handle myself perfectly fine. I'm not just your toy that you can claim in front of everyone else when you feel like it!"

"Toy?! You're my boyfriend! My best friend! I got tired of sitting there and watch you get picked on! It hurts me! Why can't you see that?!"

Len sensed my anger rising and quieted down. I felt bad so I started talking in a gentler voice.

"I'm sorry for yelling Len. I just don't want to seem like I can't do anything. I want to protect you. Be there for you. I want to be able to give you love in public and let others know that we're dating. I don't want this. Us. Being a secret. I'm sorry."

"No Oliver. I'm sorry..."

"What? Why?"

"Because. The reason why I never hung out with you during school is because-"

We both turned around to hear a bang on the door.

"Oliver! Len! Open the door! I know you're both in there! I need to talk to you two!"

I was confused. Who the fuck is that?(lol Deadpool anyone?)I started walking to the door but Len grabbed my arm.

"Oliver please. I need to tell you."

"Yeah. Just let me tell this guy to leave first."

Lens grip tightened.

"No Oliver. I need to tell you now!"

I pulled my arm away and eyed Len suspiciously.

"Yeah Len. Hold up."

Right when I opened the door, I heard Len yell out the words I never thought he'd say to me.

"Oliver!...I've been cheating on you with Rei!..."

"Damn right he has."

I look up to see the source of the voice...a very pissed off Rei. Rei marches in and grabs Lens hand.

"Come on Len. Let's go before this guy does anything stupid to you."

"But Rei I need to talk to Oliver."

"Not right now. This guy is trying to steal you away from me."

"No Rei. I really need to talk to Oliver! So can you please leave?"

Rei looked appaled, but reluctantly agreed. He left but not before giving me a nasty glare. I closed the door and started to tremble. Len. Cheated? On. Me? With Rei? What? This isn't true right? This isn't happening right?

"Oliver..."

This is a huge lie right?

"Oliver...listen to me..."

This is just a bad dream right?!

"Oliver...please look at me..."

"What?! What do you want Len?!"

I genuinely yelled at Len. He looked shock. But I didn't care. I was filled with so much hurt, betrayal, hatred, depression that...it didn't really matter.

"I'm sorry..."

"Sorry. Ha. Sorry doesn't mean shit Len! How long?!"

Len avoided eye contact with me.

"Please Len...how long?"

"About...4 months..."

What? Why? Len tried to hug me but I pushed him away. Scared. Very scared. Why? He was my everything. Why? How could he do this?

"Oliver..."

"No Len. Shut up. We're through..."

"N-no please! Oliver!"

Len hugged me from behind. It took all my strength to not hug him back.

"Please Oliver. Don't. Please don't leave me Oliver. I love you..."

"You don't love me Len...if you did...you wouldn't have cheated..."

"He blackmailed me Oliver! He threatened to tell everyone that I had been dating him for a long time and convince you to hate md and never trust me again! I thought he was my friend. He was using me. I don't love him. Even when he kissed me, I wouldn't kiss back. Please Oliver. You need to believe me! I really do love you!"

I gently pushed Len away and gripped on his shoulders.

"I want to believe you but...you hurt me...and you hurt me bad. You could have told me but you didn't. You could have asked me for help but you didn't. I just...I can't be with you. Not right now anyways. I need to clear out my mind. And when I sort this out. O might consider taking you back. But for right now, you're my ex. And. I don't want you here right now. I really need to cry...And you can't see me cry. I'm the manlier one...haha..."

"Oliver please..."

"No Len. Please leave. Right now...go to school or something."

"But..."

"Len!"

I yelled a bit too harsh which caused Len to get scared. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before he headed to the door.

"Ok Oliver...remember that I love you. And I never stopped."

And then he left. I slumped on the floor and cried in my hands. What am I supposed to believe? I want to believe Len but...he cheated on me...that much is true. He let Rei kiss him...that's true too. The only guy I ever loved hurt me...which proves how I need to be more cruel to others. I won't let someone hurt me like that again. Especially not Len. I won't let him play me like this ever again...

**Omg I'm so cruel! D: but I needed something bad to happen. As it says in the summary. I already planned this out too but...its even more sad when I type it . man. I cried for Oliver. I can so feel that pain. Being cheated on. Such a sad thing in life. But we all experience it one time or another -sigh- anyways! Thank you to 69yaoi for reviewing! You made my day! I thought everyone preferred Oliver being all wimpy and stuff XD I say we need more manly Oliver! Although I made him all squishy(why? XD)in this chapter :o but I shall correct those errors!...mmmm one day cuz i need my sleep! Its 12 and i have school in 7 hours! Gah! anyways! Posting new chappie on Friday or on the weekend! Any other day before if I actually start h.w before 9! XD and then finish before 12! Haha lol. Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver POV

I woke up with a jolt. I had never panicked so much in my life. I ran my fingers through my golden messy locks and signed. That was a horrible dream. I laid back down and looked outside. It seems a bit too dark for it to be the morning. I lazily searched for my phone that was on the counter. I finally found it and brought it up to my face. Its 6:48 p.m. that's strange. I never nap. Well. I was probably tired. I sat up on my bed and stretched. I had this bad feeling in my gut. I don't know what was going on. Maybe that dream is effecting my mind. I will have to talk to Len about it later. That was strange. It felt so weird. It felt so real. As if Len actually cheated on me...wait. The last time I took s nap was when I was upset when I thought Len forgot my birthday. So wait. Was that not a dream? Did Len really cheat on me?! I quickly looked at my messages on my phone and was horrified with what I found. Some text messages of people from school asking if I really was gay. And some from Len. Most of them missed calls. Him begging for me to talk to him. So it was true huh? Man. Len. How did this even happen? I guess I can see why i took a nap. I sighed and laid down again. I think i'll sleep...I have school and whatever.

Len POV

I paced around my room very worried. I want Oliver to answer me. I want him to be with me. I love him. Truth is, beside the fact that Rei was blackmailing me, he kept advancing on me. Which made me feel uncomfortable. And then I accidentally slipped tha Oliver was my boyfriend and Rei got this evil smirk. I should have kept my mouth shut. I only want to be with Oliver. No one else. But I just him. And he probably hates me. I'll try to talk to him tomorrow. Hopefully he still won't be mad. It was a misunderstanding and he said that he needed to think. Plenty of time right?

I went to school the next day and Oliver wasnt there. Oliver. What are you doing right now? I miss you. I don't want to be here. I want you to hold ms like you always did when I was scared. How are you? Are you over me? I hope not. I decided to go see you, but your parents yell at me to go away. Oliver. It wasnt my fault. Forgive me. Please. I try to visit you everyday but now its to the point where even my parents are against it. Aren't my parents supposed to stand up for me?

On the 9th day, I got home from your house. Well. Attempting to go in that is. Your parents made the excuse that you're on vacation. But I know that you're in there. I threw my backpack on the floor and collapsed on my bed. I closed my eyes and started to roll around. Its what I do when I'm nervous. Yes its weird but whatever. I felt my wallet fall out and I reached down to pick it up. When I picked it up, I hit my head on my counter and something fell. I once again went down to look for it. I picked it up and stared at it. It's a picture of Oliver and I when we started dating. Oliver was holding me in his arms and I was just laughing as he buried his face in the croak of my neck. I started to tear up a bit and I slowly hugged the picture to my chest.

"I miss you so much Oliver..."

I hugged the picture tightly. No matter how much the picture frame was hurting me. The pain in my heart just didn't compare. I don't like the way I feel without Oliver. I feel so empty and worthless and pathetic. I lost the only one who really cared. Maybe Oliver doesn't love me anymore.

After quite some time, I stopped crying and decided to lay in bed all day. As I was falling asleep, I felt a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

No answer. I wish these people answered. I don't want to talk to anyone! I got up and walked over to the peel hole. I looked through and saw nothing. Damn it. This bastard is probably putting their finger there.

"Who is it?!vans please that your finger off the peephole!"

No answer or movement. I got frustrated. Concluding to the fact that I probably wasnt going to get an answer anytime soon. So I threw the door open and got ready to send the person there packing. But. I looked like a dear caught in the headlights when i saw who was there.

Oliver.

**Yay! More cliff hangers! Take that world! More like I'm seriously too sleepy to carry on the conversation that they are gonna have. I'm sorry for anything that's wrong here. I'm clearly very sleepy and like. Vision is just fhskdhaknfie wooooo XD lol. Its 2 a.m so the sleepiness is logical. I'll try to update stories as fast I can. I only suffer like this for your guyses entertainment with my stories x) haha. Thank you for reading. Happy Valentines Day! Love you all. Till next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Len POV

"Oliver..."

Tears were starting to well up in my eyes. Before I got to say anything else, Oliver gripped my shoulders and kissed me. I was really shocked by the sudden action but I kissed him back. I was upset when Oliver pulled away. I missed the feeling of his lips on mine.

"Oliver...I missed you a lot...please come back to me...I love you Oliver!"

"I don't know Len...you hurt me..."

"Oliver. Ur the only one I love. No one else. Please..."

I hugged Oliver and buried my face in his chest. Oliver started to pet me. But sympathetically.

"Len..."

I pulled away slightly and looked him straight in his eyes.

"Oliver...I want you...both physically and emotionally."

I started to nibble on Olivers neck.

"Len...no..."

"No Oliver...don't talk..."

Oliver tried to back away but I hugged him tightly.

"Len please...I'm not dating you...don't do this to me..."

"But Oliver. I'm not doing anything bad...you know you want this..."

I took off his coat and started to unbutton his shirt. Oliver defensively gripped my wrists.

"No Len."

"Oliver..."

Oliver looked in my eyes and I slowly leaned in and kissed him. I pulled back and my eyes were full of lust and Len could tell.

"Len..…"

"I love you Oliver."

"I do too Len..."

"Then kiss me idiot."

Oliver eagerly kissed me and I finished taking off his shirt. Oliver gently bit my neck which elicited a moan from me.

"Oliver..."

Oliver smirked at me but kept biting me. I gripped onto his back and held back a moan.

"Len if you keep those sounds in, I swear I will stop"

I bit my lip but I knew that I had already lost so I freely let out my moans. Oliver pulled away which frustrated me.

"Len! You said that you wouldn't stop!"

Oliver brought his finger to my lips.

"Shhhh Len. We're in your living room. Let's go in your room yeah?"

"S-sure..."

Oliver laughed and I took him to my room. Once we got inside, he locked the door and kissed me roughly. Oliver broke away from the kiss to give me some air and took off my shirt in the meantime. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he laid me down on his bed. Oliver sneaked his tounge in his mouth and I really didn't mind since I just want to taste him so badly. I was so concentrated on the kiss that I didn't feel Oliver unbuckling my belt.

"Oliver...what are you doing?..."

"I'm gonna make you feel good and claim you as mine."

I turned around and blushed.

"Ok..."

Oliver laughed and kissed my neck. I giggled and gently stroked his hair. Oliver then started to kiss down my chest and stopped at where my pants were at. I seriously was reconsidering what we were doing...but I knew that Oliver loved me so it was ok. Oliver looked up at me and caressed my cheek.

"Hey Len...are you ok with this? I can stop you know..."

I shook my head and kissed his hand.

"No Oliver its ok. I love you."

He smiled at me and then kissed me.

"I love you too Len."

**Hey guys! Totally felt awkward about this XD its why I stopped here. Haha. Sorry about that. I don't wanna make anyone feel bad by not actually going all the way with this...well during this chapter anyways. Till next time :) don't kill me for this bad chapter DX**


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver POV

Things got out of hand fast. I came here to make up with Len but well, we ended up making out. I'm so smooth like that. But that's not the point here! I got too caught up in my lust for Len that this was happening. And now that i was this far, i really didn't want to stop.

"Oliver..."

I looked up at Lens flushed face and smiled.

"Yes?"

"I umm. Don't exactly what to go all the way yet...I'm scared..."

"That's ok Len. Really."

I gave him a gentle kiss and a reassuring smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay..."

"Do you want to stop here?"

"N-no"

"How far do you want to go then?"

Len covered his mouth and he mumbled the word and I was nearly able to comprehend what he said.

"Oral?"

"Umm ye-yeah..."

Len looked ashamed and i laughed at him.

"What's so funny?!"

"You're adorable. Can't even say oral."

"It's weird!"

"Such a kid sometimes Len."

"You still love me nonetheless."

"I know."

I kissed Len and he obediently kissed me back. I used this as the opportunity to take off his pants and he helped me with the job too.

I stopped kissing Len so I could deal with the task at hand which was to take off his boxers. My face turned into a really dark shade of red after I took off his boxers. I realized how aroused he was and it made me more anticipated to feel Len. Len became embarrassed and covered my face.

"Oliver! Stop looking!"

"Fine fine. Just don't cover my face."

"K..."

I asked Len to sit on the edge of the bed and I kneeled on the floor.

"Just relax ok? Don't start freaking out."

"I don't freak out."

"Right."

I pondered ways of how to tease Len and get him frustrated with me. That was always fun. I rubbed the inside of his thighs and he gripped onto his sheets and gave me the 'I hate you' face. I chuckled and kissed him. He kissed me back roughly and that's how I knew that he was getting frustrated. One point for Oliver. Yes! I then decided that I shouldn't make the poor guy suffer so much so I took as much of him in my mouth as I could. I heard Lens breath speed up and he had to try hard to form a sentence.

"Oliver...your mouth feels so great around me..."

That comment made me happy so I concluded that I should please Len, but not until I get to have my fun with him. I put my hands on his waist from keeping him from trying to choke me because I was going to torture him. I moved my head up and down but very slowly. Len gripped onto his bed sheets harder and started to moan. Music to my ears.

"Oliver...faster...please..."

Ha! I don't think so Len! I pulled back and smirked at him.

"What the hell Oliver?!"

I grabbed his member and that made him get tense.

"What are you...doing?"

"Hmm...I decided that I wanted to kiss your neck while jerking you off."

I said it so calmly that it was actually weird. Len blushed but looked away.

"F-fine."

I smiled at him.

"What a good boy."

I proceeded to move my hand up and down moderately fast while going slowly at random times. On top of that, I started to kiss his neck.

"D-damn it Oliver..."

I then stopped kissing his neck so that I could lick it. Then I would blow on the part I just licked. It sent shivers down Lens back. It was amusing.

"Len. I'm going to give you a hickey okay?"

"I don't...care Oliver...just...make me feel great."

Satisfied with his answer, I began to suck on his neck while moving my hand faster. Len then began to suck on my neck too(A/N:that's possible right? I envisioned this in my head for like 5 min XD I think it is. Who cares!)and he started to pump my member faster than I was doing to his. So he wants a challenge huh? I'll make him release before me. I gently bit down on one if Lens sensitive spots and he moaned loudly, but that just caused him to move his hand faster.

"F...fuuuccckkkkk Len..."

"Oliver...please stop."

I stopped but was very confused.

"What? Why?"

"I want to umm...feel you inside me..."

I blushed at his statement but interjected.

"Why don't have any kind of protection and stuff though."

"It doesn't matter. I just want it..."

"Ok...but...just suck on me so it gets wet ok? That way it'll be less painful."

"Ok..."

Before I let him suck on me, I asked him to suck on my fingers so I could stretch him out. After I stretched him out(A/N:you only get so much crappy lemon from me XD)I gently laid him down on the bed.

"Len its gonna hurt. Are you sure?"

"Just put it all in at once. It'll be less painful."

"Ok..."

I was unsure with Lens demands but whatever I guess. I quickly thrusted all of myself inside of Len and he cried out in pain. I felt really bad.

"Oliver...kiss me..."

I kissed Len as a means to get his mind off the pain. Our tounges decided to play together and Len was holding onto my hair. Just to be on the safe side, I began to pump Lens member so he could feel pleasure. He started to moan so I used that as an chance to kiss his neck. After about a minute or two, Len stopped me.

"Y-you can move now."

I slowly pulled out and Len winced in pain.

"I'm sorry my love."

"I-its ok...just go fast."

"Fast? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Pain will go away faster."

I was skeptical but I agreed. I slammed myself back in and Len kind of winced in pain.

"D-dont stop..."

I thrusyed in about 3 more times until Len finally cried out on pleasure. I smiled and decided that it'd be best to go faster. I went faster and Len thrusted his hips to be in sync with mine.

"Leeennnnnn..."

"Oliiivvvveeeeeeerrrrrrr.….."

I then remembered how I was going to make Len cum first so I grabbed his manhood And pumped it to match my thrusts.

"Oh my god Oliver!"

Len was moaning like crazy and that was putting me on the edge. His beautiful face mixed with his beautiful voice and body was enough for me. I guess I lost this challenge.

"Oh my goodness Len I'm c-cumming!"

"Me too Oliver!"

I felt Len release before me which was a win! I pulled out and laid down beside Len on his bed. We cleaned ourselves off and then I got his blanket and covered us with it. Len snuggled into my neck and we held each other.

"Hey Oliver."

"Hmm?"

"Does this mean that we're back together?"

I thought about it for a while.

"I guess so...but no more cheating!I still don't trust you."

Len gave me a quick peck and smiled.

"I will make you trust me again Oliver. I love you."

"I love you too."

Just as we were about to fall asleep, we heard the house door open.

"Len! We're home!"

"Son of a bitch."

"Here Oliver. You get dressed and all in the bathroom and i'll act like I'm getting dressed."

"Ahhh ok."

I sped to the bathroom with my clothes and began changing. I heard Lens parents knock on his door.

"Len honey. What are you up to?"

"Changing!"

"Oh okay. I'll wait for you."

Len sprayed the room with febreeze and got changed. After I changed, I came out of the bathroom.

"What now?"

"I guess you go with me to my parents."

"Ooookkkk."

We walked out and they stared at us with wide eyes. I shyly waved at them.

"Hi there."

**NEVER AGAIN. Took me an hour to type! Its like omgomgomgong soooo embarrassing! XD there you go. Crappy lemon. You happy? This was embarrassing. I feel so dirty DX ahhhhhh. Till next time! I'm so sure that there aren't any spelling errors here. I'm so sure I checked! Btw. Have you heard Gay Sex by Oliver and Tame Me by Olivia? They're both about sex. Thought it'd be revalent XD Olivers gave me a nosebleed. Olivia's made me go daaaaaannnnnnnngggggg x)**


	7. Chapter 7

Len POV

I nervously held Olivers hand as we went to go see my parents. They were surprised to even see Oliver with me. They knew he was mad at me and that I had cheated on him...they werent exactly happy when they found out...but they kinda understood when I explained the situation to them.

"O-oliver! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Oh trust me. I thought the same thing!"

He laughed and so did my mom. But she did a more awkward laugh and Oliver was genuinely laughing.

"Oliver. What are you doing here?"

"Awww Rinto! No need to be so uptight! I'm just keeping your son company!"

"Me? Uptight? I thought you should be considering that he cheated on you."

My moms and it's eyes widened. We knew that this wasnt going to end well. I looked over at Oliver and his smile was twitching. Man he was getting pissed.

"Well that's my business and not yours. But thank you for caring bro!"

"Ok Oliver. Enough with the crap. Why were you here?"

"I told u already."

"Like hell i'll believe that! Lens selling his body on the streets isn't he?!"

What the fuck. No I'm not.

"Listen here Rinto. Len is NOT selling his body in the streets because he has me! And even if he was, I wouldn't let a single soul lay his hands on my precious Len! So don't say shit like that please!"

"Fine! What were you two doing before we got here?!"

"Cuddling."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

I saw Oliver smirk and my face turned white as I sensed that he was going to tell my dad.

"Because. We. Had. Sex."

"Oliver! Shut up!"

My mother and father looked at me and I covered my mouth. My dad looked freaked out, but then he calmed down.

"Can I just talk to you two?"

"Umm sure dad."

"No probs bro."

Oliver and I sat down on the couch and my father and mother were sitting together. My father cleared his throat and we looked at him.

"Listen boys. The reason why I wanted to talk to Len was because I had arranged a marriage for him...however I didn't know you two were...fooling around..."

"Woah woah woah. What the fuck?!"

"Oliver! Don't curse at my father!"

"I'm sorry Len but this is bullshit! Why are you doing this?!"

"I believe that you are a bad influence on Len Rinto."

"Me?!"

"Yes you."

"Well fuck how?!"

"You curse a lot and fight a lot."

"Yeah and Len cheated on me big fucking whoop."

"I'm sorry Oliver. I don't approve of you dating my son."

"Yeah well Rinto. You can kiss my ass. Lets go Len."

Oliver grabbed my hand and started leading me out of the house.

"If you leave...don't bother coming back Len."

Oliver stopped and looked at me.

"Do you want to be with me?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to be with me Len?"

"Ye-yeah why?"

"Are you willing to give this all up to be with me?"

"...yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yes Oliver...i love you."

He smiled at me And kissed me.

"I love you too Len."

And that was the last time I ever set foot in my old house.

**yaaayyyyyy. Another chappie! Sadly I don't update my mikuo x luki one today since I'm really tired x.x uggghhhh. Well. Till next time! Btw. My chapters r really short due to the fact that I have writers block . Btw!do my poll yeah? :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver POV

I didn't really have a plan on what to do so I took Len to my house.

"Here. You can stay here with me for now."

"For Now?"

"Well one day we'll leave no?"

"Oh. Yeah yeah."

"There you go."

Well one day we'll leave...that's crazy. Starting a life with someone is scary. I mean who wants to do that? I know I secretly do, but it scares me cuz I don't want Len hurting me again. I set that nagging thought aside and decided to be happy with Len right now until we get into another fight. Hopefully it will never be as bad as last time.

Len POV

I laid down on Olivers bed and he hugged me from behind. He set his head on my shoulder and his arms were around my waist.

"So we're back together?"

"Sure...remember. No cheating. You have to talk to me."

"Ye-yeah Oliver. Always."

"Great"

Oliver kissed my cheek and gave me a final squish before he let go of me and got up. I was disappointed that he wasnt holding me anymore. Oliver is always strangely warm for some reason. Or he just makes me feel warm...either ways I'm content with Oliver and I'm glad we got to be together again.

"I'm gonna step out ok? Need to make a phone call."

"oh ok."

He snaked his arm around my waist and gave me a quick kiss.

"Love you"

"Love ya too"

He smiled and walked out. I walked around his room even though I knew the layout already. He's not one for redecorating although he should try it sometimes. I stopped at his closet and noticed that he had a lot of coats. Like the same coat but more. I didn't know he had more. I always liked his coats. I decided to try one on and it was a bit big for me(Oliver is a bit taller than Len here).

"Awww you look so adorable."

I turned around and saw Oliver staring at me. I quickly took off the coat and put it away.

"S-sorry!"

"No need to be sorry Len."

"Ok..."

"Come on Len. We're all smiles here. You know that."

"Yeah! By the way, who'd you call?"

" my dad. Told him you were staying."

"What'd he say?"

"He said about time we made up and that he's happy for us."

"Ooohhhh."

"But still no sex when he's home."

I blushed at how he said that sentence so casually.

"Oliver!"

"What? You make it sound like we haven't."

He winked at me and I blushed even more.

"Wh-whatever!"

"Which reminds me. Are you going to be alright? Like I wasnt rough on you right?"

"Course not. I'll be fine Ollie. Really."

Oliver sighed in relief.

"Great. I wouldn't be able to handle it if I hurt you."

"Its ok...ok?"

"Haha yeah."

"So what now?"

"Hmm...how about you tutor me on all the things i've missed during school?"

I agreed although I knew that studying is the last thing Oliver had on his mind. Makes me wonder what our future will be like cuz I know how Oliver is about settling down and stuff.

I sat down on Olivers bed and got a textbook. He sat me on his lap and once again had his head on my shoulder.

"So(insert useless crap blah blah blah)"

"Mhmm..."

"Oliver are you paying attention?"

"Yup!"

"What'd I say then?"

"I dunno. I was distracted by your beautiful voice to comprehend what you said."

"Ollie! How are you gonna learn?!"

"Mmmm...idk. Let's go over that later. Let's take a break."

"A break?! We just started!"

"I know..."

"No Oliver! We're doing this!"

"Ugh fine..."

I started explaining more things to Oliver and then I felt him kiss my neck. I ignored it and tried explain again. He then began to lightly bite my neck and I was trying really hard to not give in to him.

Boy tutoring Oliver is gonna be harder than I thought. I hope I have the strength to last(he doesn't XD)

**Yay! I did it! Although I wanted this to be longer. I'm not gonna risk staying up till almost 2 doing this XD therefore I understand if you are not satisfied with this chapter. I'm not either. But yeah. I need sleep! I stay up for you guys! I hope you appreciate it! Haha. The next chapter will ONVIOUSLY have more Len and Ollie doing...stuff...but not THAT stuff! Since im sleepy. I may have spelled words wrong and stuff. Sorry for that in advance? Or yeah? But yeah. Do my poll please? And i'll post the next chappie asap since i have an important essay to write and im not that great at writing essays. Im better at creative writing x) and im also kinda failing history x.x hate a.p sometines. But yeah. Trying to raise that up! But no worries! I can do it! Thanks for reading! Bye bye! Till next time! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver POV: i smirked as i knew that Len would not be able to resist me for much longer. i mean really. how can he? I greedily held Len into a tight hug and sucked on the beautiful skin on his neck. I felt him tense up and i just knew that he was biting his lip. Len liked to keep mw waiting. it was always fun cuz that meant that i got to teaae him more. without him knowing, i rested my hand on his leg and used my thumb to trace little circles. i could be gentle if i really wanted to. Len gulped and gently grabbed my hand. i looked at him and he made eye contact with me. his eyes told me that he wanted this, but another part of him wanted to focus on my education. sometimes his caring side did not help me. i lightly kissed him and he hesitantly kissed back. i used that as an opportunity to catch Len off guard and get him to lay down on the bed(u imagins how this happened urself cuz it could go down multiple ways XD). I pinned his arms over his head and leaned down to where our lips were inches apart. "O-Oliver no...we shouldn't bd doing this right now..." "why not?" "cuz what if someone comes...?" "it wont happen. besides. its ok for you to be selfish sometimes. i'll be selfish with you...ok?" "...o-ok..." Len was still a bit unsure so i gave him one of my loving kisses. i let go of his arms and he wrapped them around my neck. a smile spread across my face as i pulled away. "I love you Len." "i-i love you too Oliver" hearing those words always filled my heart with so much joy that it could explode at any second. i kissed Len again but with more force. he didn't mind and tried to pull me closer. i held his beautiful face in my hands as we continued to kiss and he neatly took off my hat and tossed it somewhere. normally, i would get pissed if it was someone else, but this was Len. Right when i was going to start to take off his shirt, i heard a car pull up in my driveway. i mentally cursed and looked up. from the other side of my curtains, i could bearly make out the figure of my father. My eyes twitched in irritation and i stood up from my bed. Len looked at me a bit confused. "My dad" "...oh..." Len looked away a bit disappointed. i felt bad since i got him into this and now we had to stop. i gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled. "dont worry sweetheart. later ok?" Len nodded his head and smiled at me. He then went back to the books in a way to figure out how he was going to teach this crap to me. I held back a laugh cuz i knew i wouldnt retain any of that information. i told Len that i'd be back and walked to the living room. I saw my dad and walked up to him. "Sup" my dad turned around and looked at me. "hello Oliver. shluldn't you be at school?" "shouldnt you be at work?" my dad remained silent and went back to whatever he was doing. "Lens dad called me." "oh?" "yeah. he's not happy with the fact that he left?" "why? What kind of father would be ok with their child leaving?" "what kind of father would arrange a marriage for their child?" my father sighed as he realized that i would only answer his questions with questions. "Oliver. i know you love Len" "thank you" "but what if one day one of you fall out of love. whats going to happen?" "that wont ever happen" "but what if?...Oliver. Len has already cheated on you. which increases the probability. i'm not saying to break up with him or anything like that. Just try to imagine a life without him...cuz i dont think he'll stay forever..." and then he left. he left. like. the room that is. what the hell? I stood there confused...but i thought about it. Would Len end up getting over me? Will i get too boring for him?...what if i'm already boring?! All these thoughts were running in my head but then to make it worse, i felt Len hug me. "hi Ollie!" i nervously gulped and plastered on a fake smile. i turned around and returnes the embrace. "hi Len!" a life without Len huh...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bcu i said so XD lol. hi guys! This chapter was kinda thrown together. i didnt want to spend too much time on that beginning part cuz its 3 and i just want to SLEEP DANG IT XD but yes. i hope you enjoyed it or not. whatever. WHATEVER x) anyways. thank you my loyal subjects for reviewing my stories. any of them actually. Means a lot. i read every single one of them and i try my best to make it to your liking ^^ hehe. ugh. im tired. i'd type more but i forgot. Fuuuuuu- anyways. thank u for reading. till next time. byyeeeee! 


End file.
